A Gift for a Friend
by sapphirewarrior15
Summary: Hilbert is Christmas shopping when he remembers something that would make the perfect gift for his best friend, Bianca. But, is she really just a friend? New feelings come to light each day, especially when he has to tell her a secret he didn't want to reveal. A Rebelshipping one-shot I wrote as a Christmas gift to you all on Fanfiction. Merry Christmas, friends.


December 18

Hilbert was finishing up his Christmas shopping for his friends. His mother gave him a generous donation of five hundred Poke-dollars to support his shopping spree. His sister, Hilda, was usually the one on shopping sprees. After leaving a technology store in Nimbasa City, he sighed in relief. He was done with Cheren's gifts. Hilbert was at the tech store to get a mini tracker for Cheren's Pokedex so he could find it if he dropped it somewhere. Cheren wanted to buy one himself, but didn't have enough money. When Hilbert saw the tech store, he decided to get it for him. He only had one more person left to get gifts for, and that person was Bianca. Hilbert had gotten most of her gifts and thought he was done. As he was going to leave, he saw a shoe store that made him remember something months ago.

September 27

Hilbert, Cheren, Hilda, and Bianca were shopping for more shoes because they were getting a bit worn out. That's when Bianca saw an adorable pair of white flats with a silver trim and cute little yellow jewels on the front.

Bianca: Oh. My. GOD!

Hilda: What's up?

Bianca: Those flats are SO CUTE!

Cheren: Well? Do you want them?

Bianca: Yeah...But...

Hilbert: Huh?

Bianca: They're so expensive...

Hilbert looked at the price tag and saw that they were almost forty dollars!

Hilda: Pretty ridiculous for a pair of flats...

Hilbert: I-I could put back the high-tops I was gonna buy and buy them for you.

Bianca: Nah, buy your stuff, Hilbert. I'll raise more money. Is everyone ready to go?

Cheren: Yep, I think we're ready to go.

As they left, Hilbert couldn't help but notice how disappointed Bianca looked the whole way back to Nuvema Town.

December 18

Hilbert decided to see if the flats were still there. He hated remembering how sad she looked as they were returning home that day. Hilbert searched inside of the shop to see the flats were still there, but on a different shelf. He remembered she was a size 6 began looking for size 6 versions of the flats. After a little while of searching, he found out that there was only one left that was a size 6. He also noticed the price sadly hadn't changed, but he had a few hundred dollars left. So he paid for the shoes and quickly left the store. It was almost time for him to come home. It was 5:37 p.m. and he was supposed to be back by 6:00 p.m. Hilbert then had an excellent idea.

Hilbert: Hey, Unfezant! Fly me back to Nuvema Town!

Unfezant happily obeyed his trainer and flew quickly to Nuvema Town. In fact, he was so quick that they arrived home at 5:58. Hilbert walked into the house to see his mother, Brooke, making dinner.

Brooke: You're just in time, Hilbert. Dinner's almost ready. Where's your sister?

Hilbert: S-She said that she'd be in Twist Mountain training.

Brooke: Well call her and tell her to start coming-

But, before she could finish, Hilda came through the door shouting...

Hilda: I'M STARVING!

Hilbert: Wha-What the hell?! Hilda?!

Brooke: Right on cue, Hilda. Dinner's ready, you two.

Hilda: THANK GOD!

The family of Brooke, Hilda, Hilbert, and their little brother Will then began to dig in to the marinated chicken that Cheren hates. At least he wasn't here right now.

Brooke: So how did the rest of your shopping go, Hilbert?

Hilbert: It went really well. I'm all done for this year.

Hilda: Didn't need big sis to watch your back?

Hilbert: HILDA!

He hated when she teased him like that. He was 16 and she was 18, so she would sometimes tease him about being the little brother even though Will was younger than both of them at 4.

Hilbert: Go watch Will. He's younger than both of us.

Brooke: Miss the days when he was 5, Hilda?

Hilda: Sometimes...

Will: I'm close to their age.

Brooke: You are aren't you, Will!

The family continued to eat supper, and once he was done, Hilbert ran into his room and locked it so he could wrap gifts. A few hours later, he put the newly wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree. Cheren and Bianca were having Christmas at Brooke's house, so there were gifts for them too. There were even gifts for Will under the tree from Bianca and Cheren. Hilbert had to admit to himself that he liked Bianca more than just a best friend. That's part of the reason he bought the shoes in the first place. Hilbert smiled and began to get ready for bed.

December 25

Hilbert was sleeping soundly. Bianca and Cheren came last night and were sleeping in the guest room downstairs. He suddenly was awoken by...

Hilda: RISE AND SHINE!

Hilbert: AAH! Huh?

Will: Hilbert's awake. Yay!

Bianca: EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!

At that moment, everyone was rushing down the stairs to see the gifts they got for Christmas. Soon enough, everyone was opening presents that they got from each other.

Cheren: Hey, Hilbert! Thanks for the tracker. I really needed that.

Hilbert only shyly smiled at Cheren and opened up a gift from Will. It was that a set of colored pencils. He was actually beginning to run out, so this was a lovely gift from his little brother.

Hilbert: Will!

Will: Huh?

Hilbert: Thanks...for the pencils. I needed those.

Will: I saw them at the store while shopping with Mommy and I asked if I could buy the colored pencils for you.

Brooke: He remembered that you were running out.

Just as he was looking under the tree, he heard a familiar shriek of joy. It was Bianca holding a very familiar pair of white flats.

Bianca: YES! WHO WAS THIS FROM?! I FORGOT TO READ THE TAG!

Cheren: Really, Bianca?

Hilbert: I-It was...mine.

Bianca: THANK YOOOOU! I'M GONNA GO WEAR THESE ONCE WE'RE DONE! WHOO!

Everyone continued to open their gifts and were very happy when they were done. Hilbert, who always felt anxious in crowds, went outside to calm himself. Just then he heard the door open.

Bianca: Hey, Hilbert!

He turned blushing all the while.

Hilbert: B-Bianca?!

Bianca: What are you doing out here? It's pretty cold out.

Hilbert: I...

He didn't want to tell anyone about his anxiety in crowds, but he didn't think he was weaseling his way out of this either.

Hilbert: I'm...out here because...I...get nervous around...a lot of people.

Bianca: Oh...I didn't know that...

Hilbert: I never told anyone but Hilda because...it just seemed too embarrassing.

Bianca: It's not embarrassing. I think it's okay to feel nervous around crowds.

Hilbert: Could you...keep it a secret?

Bianca: Sure! Our secret.

They walked back in to rejoin the others and make up the best lie they could come up with. Hilbert noticed Bianca was wearing the flats. He smiled knowing she was happy with his gift. And the scene outside? That would remain their secret.


End file.
